Give me your Heart
by Blue Lafrenze
Summary: Kagami es un ángel que está ocupado con sus obligaciones ayudando a las personas. Aomine, es un demonio ocupado con sus deberes… molestando a Kagami. ¿Cómo estos rivales atraviesan el día para completar sus deberes? Que es lo que Aomine realmente desea de Kagami? (mal resumen) Aokaga -AU Traducción
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del capitulo: **

Ame muchísimo este fanfic asi que simplemente tenia que traducirlo, ademas que hace faltas mas fanfic en español de esta hermosa pareja! :33 debo decir que modifique algunas cosillas para que tuvieran sentido pero son muy mínimas!

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece (si me perteneciera Kagami seria el uke de todos xDD) tampoco este fic yo simplemente lo traduje con el sagrado permiso de YooDidii !amo sus fanfics! *-*

Si quieren leer el fic en ingles aqui esta el link:

archiveofourown works /938167 / chapters /1827646 (unir espacios)

**Kagami POV**

Estoy realmente somnoliento. No puedo creer que gaste todo este tiempo para ver video cintas de básquetbol. Y justo ahora el jefe me llamo. Parece que hay un nuevo trabajo que debo hacer.

"Hola Taiga. Viniste temprano esta mañana. "

Frente a mi estaba parado un bello hombre con cabello negro y un rostro calmado. Su nombre es Tatsuya Himuro, mi mejor amigo.

"Si, y casi no dormí en toda la noche por las video cintas de básquetbol que Teppei-sempai me dio. Por otro lado hace un momento el jefe me pidió venir inmediatamente."

"Haha, últimamente pareces muy interesado en el basquetbol Taiga. Quizás deberías considerar aprender a jugarlo. Si, el jefe me pidió que te diera el expediente del trabajo."

Tatsuya me dio una carpeta blanca. La tome y le agradecí, luego regrese a mi habitación.

"Hmm… veamos. Entonces este es mi nuevo objetivo."

Nombre: Kuroko Tetsuya

Género: Masculino

Edad: 16

Altura: 1.68 cm

Peso: 57 kg

Cumpleaños: 31 de Enero, Acuario

Oh, no me he presentado, Mi nombre es Kagami Taiga y soy un ángel. ¿No me creen? Pues yo tampoco.

Hace tres meses, cuando abrí mis ojos, no recordaba nada acerca de mi a excepción de mi nombre. Después me dijeron que había sido elegido como un ángel, fui puesto en la segunda división el departamento Seirin. Normalmente me dan misiones relacionadas con personas que aún viven. Se nos pide proveer o dar apoyo a los humanos que han alcanzado el punto máximo de la desesperación.

Tatsuya está en un departamento diferente al mío, la tercera división, el departamento Yosen. El departamento que cuida los archivos y la información acerca de los trabajos que son llevados a cabo por nuestro departamento.

Además de alas en nuestras espaldas y algunas habilidades mágicas que poseemos, vivimos nuestras vidas como un humano normal. Comemos, dormimos y trabajamos, nos sentimos felices, molestos y tristes, y quizás también podamos morir. Aunque hasta este día me da curiosidad saber acerca de mi verdadera identidad, soy feliz con mi vida actual. Tengo muy buenos amigos y personas a las que quiero proteger, creo que eso es suficiente para mí.

"…"

Uugh, realmente no puedo hablar emocionalmente, no es propio de mí. Creo que debería ir a la tierra y conocer a mi objetivo.

Debería encontrar un lugar para aterrizar primero, ¿huh? Oh, creo que el aterrizar en ese árbol no está mal. Bien hoy el cielo está despejado y el viento es muy fresco. ¡Hoy es un gran día!

"Buenos días Taiga"

¡Esa voz!

¿Dije que hoy era un buen día hace un momento? ¡Olvídenlo! Me retracto de lo dicho. ¡Hoy definitivamente es un mal día!

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Aomine?"

"A ti"

"¡Demonios! Deja de bromear. ¿Quieres pelear conmigo huh?"

"Cálmate Taiga, no necesitas gritar. Puedo escucharte claramente"

Inhala.

Exhala.

Cada vez que estoy cerca de él mis emociones instantáneamente se intensifican y ¡realmente quiero darle un puñetazo! El disfruta molestándome. Oh, perdón. Les diré quien es el chico de cabello azul y piel bronceada, que está delante de mí. Su nombre es Aomine Daiki y él es un-

"Deja de soñar despierto, Taiga. Aunque eso te hace ver más lindo"

"¡Deja de llamarme Taiga y lindo! ¡Soy un hombre no una mujer! Maldita sea"

¡Mi enemigo! Si, él es mi enemigo. Desde que lo conocí hace dos meses, siempre me sigue a todos lados. Y desafortunadamente siempre tiene los mismos objetivos que yo pero con diferente propósito.

Si, Aomine es un demonio. Lo opuesto a mí, un ángel, un demonio tratara de hacer que los humanos se hundan en soledad y sufrimiento. Y a veces incluso hacen que los humanos se dañen a sí mismos o en el peor de los casos perder sus vidas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Aomine?"

"Lo mismo que tu"

"¿Qué? No podemos tener el mismo objetivo otra vez, ¿verdad?"

M estaba sonriendo. Ese rostro arrogante, ¡realmente quiero golpearlo!

"Escucha, el nombre de mi objetivo esta vez es… Kuroko-"

"Tetsuya. Hombre. 16 años. ¿Cierto?"

Genial.

Tengo que hacer mi trabajo de nuevo con él. Dios ¿porque me haces esto?

"Definitivamente voy a ganar esta vez"

Aomine escondió sus alas y se sentó a la par mía.

"¡Hmph! ¿Eso no es lo que la dicen los perdedores?

Lo fulmino con la mirada. "¡Cállate!"

Me sonríe burlón. De cualquier forma, no puedo recordar cuando empezó todo esto, Aomines y yo hacemos apuestas cada vez que tenemos el mismo objetivo. Si el gana, tengo que hacer todo lo que él quiera, pero si pierde él tiene que hacer lo que yo desee. Nuca ha ganado en contra mía, todos nuestros objetivos terminan con finales felices.

¿Qué es lo que deseo?

Siempre hago que coma conmigo en el restaurante Maji, e invitarme a "algunas" hamburguesas (Eso es lo que cree Kagami solo "Algunas". El realmente tiene un gran apetito) mi comida humana favorita.

¡Hey, no me miren así! Los ángeles también necesitamos comer.

"Hmm, ese es nuestro objetivo"

Nuestros ojos se posaron en el pequeño adolescente que estaba caminando con un batido de vainilla en su mano.

"Incluso su rostro no luce muy expresivo…"

"Creo que esta vez yo seré el ganador, ¿verdad Taiga?"

"Ni siquiera hemos empezado, Aomine. Ya veremos quien ríe al último. Creo que debes preparar tu billetera de nuevo"

Aomine bufo y se fue volando siguiendo nuestro objetivo. En realidad, hay algo que he querido preguntarle. ¿Qué es lo que querrá si el gana?

"Nee, Aomine"

"Hn"

"Eeerr… He querido preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué es lo que deseas si llegaras a ganar?

Aomine estaba en silencio.

Volteo a verme. Sus ojos estaban serios. Parecía pensativo por un momento y finalmente lo dijo.

"Quiero tu corazón"

¿Qué? ¿Mi corazón?

"Mi corazón, que quieres dec-"

¿Así que todo este tiempo él ha querido tomar mi corazón? (Parece que nuestro pequeño ángel, confundió el significado de "corazón" del que Aomine hablaba)

"¿Quieres que muera? ¿Cómo te atreves? Definitivamente no perderé ante ti"

Aomine me miro con incredulidad y de repente se echó a reír mientras sostenía su estómago.

¿Por qué se está riendo? ¡Bastardo!

"Sabes, algunas veces eres muy lento Bakagami"

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Y deja de llamarme Bakagami! Aomine"

"Si, si lo que tú digas Taiga"

"No me llames así tampoco"

Se volteo hacia a mí con una sonrisa

"Vamos, Hone~y"

¡Lo odiooooooo!

¡Definitivamente voy a ganar esta vez! Kuroko realmente vivirá su vida a plenitud y tendrá su final feliz"

¡Ya verán!

**Notas del final:**

Aww Kagami es demasiado lindo para su propio bien! Y se darán cuenta de ello mas adelante! xD espero que les guste! Viva el Aokaga! *O*/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del fanfic:**

¡Hola! Luego de muchoo tiempo despues les traigo el capitulo 2, es que en serio no les ha pasado que saben que tienen que hacer algo y hasta las moscas te distraen? xD eso me paso esta semana y tambien que he estado viendo tantas serie sensuales! xD ¿Hay algun es fan de Haikyuu?¡ Que alguien me diga que si! *-* esta buenisima! y luego que me pongo a jugar Harvest Moon, si alguien les dice que lo juegen y tienen cosas que hacer, ¡no lo hagan, que se hace adiccion! xD En fin esto ya parece "Misaki, casos de la vida real" mejor me detengo aqui y pasen a leer abajo hay sorpresa por la espera! :33

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket no me pertenece (por que si me perteneciera Kagami y Aomine tendrian ahora 11 hijos! xD) ni este fic tampoco la escritora es YooDidii.

Si quieren leerlo en ingles aqui esta el link:  
archiveofourown works/ 938167/ chapters/1827646 (unir espacios)

**Kagami POV**

Seguimos nuestro objetivo desde la mañana hasta la tarde. Usualmente estudiamos sus vidas cotidianas y sus actividades durante todo el día y al final cuando llegan al máximo nivel de desesperación, aparecemos frente a ellos. Kuroko pasa sus días como siempre yendo a la escuela, hablando con sus amigos (o por lo menos escuchando) haciendo las compras y otras actividades comunes en los adolescentes. El no luce como alguien que está sufriendo o teniendo algún problema. ¿Nos habremos equivocado de objetivo?

De repente un apuesto chico rubio apareció.

"¡Kurokocchiiiii!"

"Hola, Kise-kun"

"¿Por qué no viniste a la práctica de basquetbol? Me sentí solo sin ti"

"Hoy no me siento bien"

"Esa es la misma excusa que usaste ayer y los días pasados. ¡Animo! Vamos a la práctica Kurokocchi~"

"Lo lamento Kise-kun"

Heh, así que Kuroko juega basquetbol, incluso con un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo, se puede jugar. Uuhg yo también quiero hacerlo.

"He sentido que los otros miembros del equipo han cambiado, y no quiero que tú tampoco lo hagas"

"Es por eso que ya no quiero practicar más, Kise-kun. Siento que el modo en el que ellos están jugando ha cambiado y no concuerda con mis principios"

"Kurokocchiiii…"

"…"

"Pero vendrás al partido de mañana ¿verdad?"

"…"

"¿Kurokocchi?"

"Discúlpame, Kise-kun"

Y Kuroko se alejó del hombre llamado Kise.

Hmm. Creo que estoy empezando a entender el problema. ¿Se habrá peleado con sus compañeros de equipo?

"Se ha ido Taiga. Deberíamos seguirlo"

"¡No me des ordenes!"

"Hn. Lo que sea"

"Estoy seguro de que tomo este camino… ¿No debería estar en esta cancha de basquetbol?"

"Lo perdiste, Taiga"

"Cállate, los dos lo perdimos no solo yo"

"Hmm… nosotros… Si me gusta más esa palabra"

Aomine trato de rodear su brazo en mis hombros. Lo detuve antes de que lo lograra.

"Este no es momento para bromas Aomine, tenemos que encontrar nuestro objetivo y-"

"¿Objetivo?"

"¡Whoaaa!"

Aomine y yo nos asustamos.

¿Desde cuándo ha estado parado atrás de nosotros?

"¡Tu! Desde cuando has-"

"He estado tras de ustedes todo este tiempo. ¿Necesitan ayuda?"

¿Es acaso un fantasma? No sentí su presencia hasta este momento.

"Eeerr, bueno nosotros... tu sabes…"

"¿Por qué tartamudeas Kagami? Kuroko sospechara de nosotros"

"¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"

Heh, esa voz, no me digas que…

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Aomine Daiki. Entonces ¿quieres jugar basquetbol conmigo?

Aomine apunto la pelota de basquetbol que Kuroko sostenía.

¿Qué? ¿Básquetbol? ¿Qué es lo que Aomine está planeando?

"… Está bien. Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya. Gusto en conocerlo"

"¡Detente!"

Inmediatamente golpee la cabeza de Aomine.

"¡Ouch! ¿Porque me golpeaste Bakagami?

"¡Te lo mereces Aomine! ¿Por qué le pediste jugar basquetbol a nuestro objetivo?"

"¿Objetivo?"

Kuroko nos estaba viendo con un rostro serio pero curioso.

"¡Kagami idiota! ¿Por qué dijiste eso?"

"Err… Yo… nosotros…"

¡Perfecto! Hice que nuestro objetivo sospeche de nosotros.

De pronto sentí una mano alrededor mi cintura levantándome del suelo.

¿Hmm, levantándome?

"¡Bájame Aomine!"

"¡Cállate y siéntate aquí! Déjame jugar con el primero y luego trataremos de hacerlo hablar"

Aomine me bajo y me dejo en una silla. Se volteo y fue hacia Kuroko.

"Perdona a mi amigo. Olvida que está aquí y comencemos nuestro juego."

¿Él dijo que? ¿Qué se olvidara de mí?

Voy a golpearlo luego de esto. Mientras murmuraba, pude escuchar el sonido de una pelota regateando. Mis ojos estaban fijos en las dos personas jugando en la cancha.

La habilidad de Kuroko es…

Mala.

Aomine es inesperadamente muy bueno jugando basquetbol. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Aunque, él podría enseñarme a jugar… ¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando? ¿Aprender de el? ¡Nunca!.

No tengo idea de cómo Kuroko entro al equipo de basquetbol, durante todo el juego no ha podido anotar ni un punto. Pero, luego de verlo muy de cerca, a pesar de ser lento y siempre perder la pelota, no se rinde. Sus ojos siguen los movimientos de Aomine y se mantiene centrado.

Sentí envidia…

Desde que Teppei-sempai me introdujo al juego, estoy siempre interesado en ver y leer cosas relacionadas al basquetbol. Pero hasta ahora no he tenido el tiempo de aprender a jugarlo. Muchas veces me siento muy familiarizado con este juego, como si ya lo hubiese jugado antes. Y sin que nos diésemos cuenta, la luna salió a saludarnos. Kuroko y Aomine finalmente se detuvieron. Con su rostro sin emoción alguna Kuroko nos miró.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?"

Wow, directo al punto.

"Hmm, soy un chico muy honesto. Taiga ven aquí y explícale nuestros asuntos a este niño"

"¡Te dije que no me dieras ordenes! Y deja de llamarme Taiga"

Camino hacia Aomine y Kuroko quienes están parados en medio de la cancha.

"Bien, estamos aquí para… ayudarte con tu problema"

"No nosotros, él es quien quiere ayudarte. ¿Olvidas quién soy Taiga?"

"¡Cállate! Uumm… Soy Kagami Taiga… un ángel"

"Y yo un demonio"

"¿Ángel? ¿Demonio?"

Kuroko nos miró serio, pero pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos.

"Sé que es difícil de creer pero, no mentimos"

"…Si. Les creo"

"Si, si nos crees… ¿queeee? ¿Nos creíste tan rápido?"

¿Cómo puede alguien confiar tan fácilmente en dos extraños que de repente dicen que son ángeles y demonios?

"Los vi volando y siguiéndome hace horas"

Oh.

Parece que hemos sido descubiertos.

"Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos la próxima vez, ¿cierto?"

Estaba viendo a Aomine.

Kuroko nos veía con una sonrisa en sus labios. Heh, así que este niño también puede hace una expresión como esa.

"Pensé que los ángeles y demonios eran hostiles entre ellos. Pero viéndolos a ustedes, creo que estaba equivocado. Se ven como mejores amigos"

¡Incorrecto! ¿Mejores amigos?

"No, no, no, ¡lo malentendiste! ¡Aomine y yo no somos buenos amigos!"

"Si, no soy el mejor amigo de Taiga"

¿No somos mejores amigos? ¿Lo admitió? ¿Por qué me siento decepcionado con su respuesta?

"Taiga y yo somos más que mejores amigos"

Estaba realmente decepcionado con- esperen ¿¡Qué dijo que!?

Mientras estoy ocupado peleando con Aomine, Kuroko desaparece de nuestra vista y se ocupa de arreglar su bolso.

"No tengo ningún problema, así que no necesito de vuestra ayuda. Lo lamento, pero si ya acabaron, debo ir a casa"

Se fue rápido y perdimos el rastro de su presencia.

Finalmente Aomine y yo acordamos darle tiempo y continuar nuestro trabajo mañana.

Volvimos a ver a Kuroko a distancia. Igual que sus actividades del día anterior, Kuroko fue a la escuela, estudio y hablo con sus amigos. Pero hoy hay algo un poco diferente, Kuroko se dirigió al gimnasio y se quedó frente a la puerta.

"¿Esta él?…"

"Si. Creo que decidió ir al juego"

Kuroko se quedó en la puerta del gimnasio por unos minutos.

¿Hmm? ¿Está volviendo? ¿Cambio de opinión?

"Kurokocchiii~ ¡viniste! ¡Vamos! El juego empezara pronto"

Y así el pobre Kuroko fue arrastrado hacia el edificio por el rubio recién llegado.

"Pobre Tetsu"

Me reí al escuchar el comentario de Aomine.

"Si, pero creo que es algo bueno"

"¿Cómo puede un equipo de basquetbol tener tonos de cabello parecidos a los de un arco iris?

Sin darme cuenta, lo dije un poco fuerte.

"¡Hmph! Parece que alguien no tiene un espejo en su casa"

"¿Qué quieres decir, Aomine?"

"Tu tono de cabello es como el de una fresa, ¿sabías?"

"Cállate, ¡arándano!" (Por alguna razón, esto parece una parodia GrimmIchi)

Nuestra pelea fue interrumpida por el sonido de un silbido. Nuestra atención regreso inmediatamente al partido.

El equipo de Kuroko es…

Realmente genial.

Estoy sin palabras. Kuroko entro durante el segundo cuarto, y-

¿Qué diablos es eso?

Estaba asombrado por la habilidad de Kuroko, la cual su equipo llama "misdirection"

Estoy realmente emocionado e impresionado. Quiero pararme en la cancha y jugar basquetbol como ellos también.

Siento esa sensación familiar otra vez.

Por ese motivo, casi no me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando a mí alrededor.

Casi.

¿Cómo puedes concentrarte cuando alguien te está viendo intensamente?

"¿Podrías parar de verme y enfocarte en el juego?"

"Nope, tu eres más interesante"

"Tu-"

Y otra vez el sonido de un silbido detuvo nuestra pelea.

¡Tch! ¡Bastardo suertudo! ¡Los silbidos siempre lo salvan!

Si, el final del juego era predecible. El equipo de Kuroko ganó con un marcador muy diferente al del otro equipo. Pero… hay algo extraño aquí.

"… ¿Porque no parecen felices con su victoria?"

Aomine no contesto mi pregunta. El miraba a Kuroko, que se preparaba para dejar el edificio.

"… Ellos se estaban aburriendo"

"¿Qué?"

"Estaban aburridos. Con un equipo como ese es difícil encontrar oponentes que puedan ganar en contra de ellos. Pueden ganar fácilmente sin necesidad de hacer mucho esfuerzo y eso hace de las victorias algo común para ellos."

¿En serio? ¿Es lo que Kuroko y sus amigos piensan? ¿Es lo que Kuroko quiso decir ayer?

"¿Que están haciendo ustedes aquí?"

"Uumm, nosotros-err… solo quiero ayudarte Kuroko"

Kuroko inclino su cabeza hacia nosotros e intento irse, pero tome su mano.

"Por favor danos uno segundos. Sabemos un poco sobre ti y te hemos visto durante el día. Y sabemos que hay algo que te está molestando. Solo… se honesto con nosotros, por favor."

Kuroko nos veía, soltó su mano y se sentó en una silla.

"¿Qué es lo que desean saber?"

¡Si! Logre convencerlo.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?"

Aomine se sentó junto a Kuroko y lo seguí.

"…"

"No queremos forzarte, si sientes que algo te molesta, puedes decírnoslo"

Después de que estuvimos en silencio un momento, Kuroko finalmente hablo.

"… Esto es acerca de mis compañeros de equipo"

Aomine y yo nos miramos, y luego volteamos a ver a Kuroko.

"Mi equipo… es considerado el más fuerte en nuestra ciudad, la preparatoria Teikou. Otros nos llaman la 'generación de los milagros'. Siempre ganamos en contra de otros equipos con una gran diferencia en el marcador.

"¿Acaso no es algo bueno?"

"Si, al principio yo también creía eso. Pero, luego de eso ellos cambiaron. Ellos comenzaron a ver inferiores a nuestros oponentes. Tampoco disfrutaban el juego. Todo parecía muy fácil."

"…"

"Ellos ya no me necesitaban. Como pueden ver, mi habilidad individual para jugar basquetbol es mala, pero si estoy jugando en equipo se vuelve útil, pero ahora están concentrados solamente en sus propias habilidades. Ya no soy necesario."

Si, entiendo. Durante mi primera misión como ángel, todo era muy difícil. Tuve que trabajar duro para adaptarme. Pero, junto a mis nuevos amigos, vivíamos bien gracias al trabajo. Ahora, estamos ocupados con nuestras propias vidas. A veces extraño aquellos tiempos en los que trabajábamos juntos, y cuando dependían de mí.

Me… siento solo.

"¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?"

La voz de Aomine nos sacó aturdimiento.

"No lo sé…"

Kuroko inclino su cabeza, mientras apretaba la pelota de basquetbol. Puse mi mano en su hombro.

"¿Sabes? Quizás ahora eres malo jugando solo. Pero estoy seguro que te convertirás en un gran jugador algún día. Vi tus ojos cuando jugabas con Aomine. Aunque perdiste, nunca perdiste tu espíritu"

Sonreí mientras Kuroko me veía.

"Ríndete"

Nuestra atención volvió a Aomine quien de repente se paró de la silla.

"¿Quién?"

"Dije que te rindieras. Con tu habilidad actual no serás capaz de pelear contra ellos"

"¡Aomine!"

"¿Acaso quieres ser siempre su sombra? Si es así, mejor déjalo y olvídate del basquetbol"

Me levante y tire la mano de Aomine.

"¿Por qué dijiste eso Aomine?"

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Solo le estoy diciendo la verdad!"

Aomine volteo y señalo a Kuroko.

"Tu. ¿Quieres que te tengamos compasión? ¿O quieres que te defendamos? ¿Por qué crees que ya no eres útil para ellos?"

"Aomine ¡Cállate!"

Aomine volteo hacia a mí y me vio mientras sostenía mi mano.

"Tú eres el que debe callarse, Taiga"

"Que-"

Estoy sin palabras y en shock. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que me calle?

"Si continuas pensando que no eres útil y si ya no amas el básquetbol, detente y ríndete"

"¡No lo escuches Kuroko! ¡Escúchame a mí! ¡Nunca debes darte por vencido!"

"…"

"¿Amas el básquetbol verdad? ¡Ve! Haz tu propio básquetbol. Un básquetbol que solo Kuroko pueda jugar. ¡El básquetbol de Kuroko!"

El rostro de Kuroko lucia sin expresión, pero pude ver sus sentimientos en sus ojos. Él ha alcanzado su punto máximo de desesperación.

¿Qué es lo que escogerá?

¿Rendirse?

¿O seguir adelante?

Kuroko se levantó y se fue dejándonos aturdidos.

"¡Kuroko!"

"Déjalo ir, el escogerá su propio camino"

Me gire y golpee a Aomine. Estoy realmente molesto con él.

"¿Por qué le dijiste eso?"

"¿Qué es lo que esperas de mi Taiga? Soy un demonio, solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, como tú"

Apreté mis manos.

"…"

"…"

"Voy a ganar Taiga"

"¿Qué?"

¿Esa es la razón? ¿Quiere ganar? ¿Por eso dijo eso tan cruel?

"Realmente quieres ganar, ¿cierto?"

"Si, realmente quiero hacerlo"

Veía a Aomine triste. Agite mi cabeza, deje salir mis alas y me fui.

"Has lo que quieras"

**Normal POV**

Aomine miraba la dirección en la que Kagami voló, siendo incapaz de verlo.

"Nunca sabrás cuanto quiero ganar, Taiga. Aunque quizás no sea capaz de ganar tu…"

Aomine estaba cabizbajo sonriendo tristemente.

"Y no tienes idea de cuando anhelo que mi deseo se haga realidad. ¿Verdad, Taiga?

**Kagami POV**

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Me siento solo en la cancha de basquetbol donde Aomine y Kuroko jugaron ayer.

Anoche, fui por toda la ciudad buscando a Kuroko, pero no lo encontré. Cuando fui a su casa, él ya estaba dormido en su habitación. A la mañana siguiente, como siempre fue a la escuela, y luego se apresuró para ir al gimnasio.

De algún modo, no lo seguí. Sé que él ya ha hecho su decisión.

No estaba… seguro de ver los resultados, así que volé hacia la cancha.

¿Un cobarde, cierto?

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Taiga?"

Uuugh, es Aomine. Aterrizo frente a mí y se sentó a la par mía.

"Heh, ¿Sigues enojado huh?

"…"

"No seas así, Taiga. Te lo dije, estaba mi trabajo como demonio"

"…"

"¿Seguirás sin decir nada?"

"…"

"Entonces hare algo que te haga hablar"

"…"

"Me estas pidiendo que lo haga, así que no te molestes luego, Bakagami"

"¿…?"

Sonrió mientras me observaba.

¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer? Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Se sentó más cerca de mí. Con sus dos manos sosteniendo mis hombros y-

¿Es mi imaginación o su rostro está cada vez más cerca del mío?

5 centímetros…

3 centímetros…

1 centímetro…

¿Qué? ¿1 centímetro?

¡Whoaaaaaa!

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo pervertido!?"

Lo estaba empujando con todas mis fuerzas. Se cayó, pero su molesta sonrisa no desapareció.

"¿Ves? Ahora estás hablándome"

"¡Cómo te atreves!"

"Tch, Un poco más, y habría podido besarte"

¿Qu- besarme? ¿Dijo que quería besarme?

"Tu-"

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun"

"¡Gaaahhh! ¿Desde cuándo has estado ahí Kuroko?"

Kuroko se encogió de hombros y nos sonrió.

"He estado aquí desde… ahem… tú sabes"

¡Dios mío! No me digas que…

¡Mátenme! ¡Esto es demasiado embarazoso!

"Creo que ustedes chicos no son solo buenos amigos. Parece que lo que Aomine-kun dijo es cierto"

"¡No! ¡Está mintiendo! Todo esto es un malentendido ¿ok?"

Kuroko no dijo nada pero sus ojos decían 'sé que hay algo entre ustedes. Oh y no se preocupen no le diré a nadie'.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu decisión?

Me di cuenta de nuestra meta inicial y mire hacia Kuroko.

"… Deje mi equipo"

¿Qué? ¿Se dio por vencido?

Parece que esta vez soy el que ha perdido.

"Decidí cambiarme de escuela"

¿Huh?

"¿Irte a otra escuela?

"Si. Lo pensé hace mucho tiempo, pero dudaba. Pero luego de hablar con ustedes finalmente tome mi decisión"

"¿Entonces?"

"Iré a otra escuela y me uniré a su equipo de básquetbol. Voy a empezar todo desde el principio. Tratare de ser mejor y… derrotar a la generación de los milagros"

La mirada de Kuroko lucia segura sin ningún tipo de duda.

"¿Eso significa…?"

"Si. No me daré por vencido Kagami-kun. Nunca me daré por vencido en el básquetbol porque es algo que amo. Gracias a ustedes, me di cuenta de ello. Muchísimas gracias"

Kuroko inclino su cabeza hacia nosotros. Sin darme cuenta lo estaba abrazando y dándole palmadas en su espalda.

"No, nosotros solo te dimos nuestras opiniones. Eres tú el que ha escogido. Y deberías sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo"

Kuroko me estaba abrazando también. Y pude sentir su sonrisa en mi pecho.

"Ahem, no se olviden que estoy aquí también, chicos"

Ambos volteamos y miramos a Aomine. Le saque la lengua.

"Parece que gane esta vez, ¿verdad Aomine?"

Aomine se rasco la cabeza molesto.

"¿Ganar?"

Pude ver el rostro curioso de Kuroko.

"Oh, sí. Siempre hacemos apuestas cada vez que tenemos el mismo objetivo. Si el gana tengo que hacer lo que él desea y viceversa"

"Así que es así. Lo siento Aomine-kun"

Kuroko lucia apenado. Aomine le dio palmadas en la cabeza mientras sonreía como loco.

"Nah. No importa voy a derrotar a este chico la próxima vez"

"¿La próxima vez? ¡No! No quiero tener el mismo trabajo contigo de nuevo. Si lo hago no te dejare ganar"

Lo mire.

"¿Cuál es tu deseo Kagami-kun?

"¿Hmm?. ¡Oh! Usualmente le digo que me compre hamburguesas Maji"

¿Por qué Kuroko me ve así? ¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de malo con una comida gratis?

"¿Cuál es tu deseo Aomine-kun?"

Aomine estaba en silencio. Me vio con intensamente. Puso su mano en mi pecho. Me miró fijamente. Su cuerpo estaba frente a nosotros pero su mente estaba en otro lugar.

"Quiero su corazón"

Kuroko y yo estábamos atónitos.

"Nunca te dejare tomar mi corazón. No voy a morir fácilmente, ¿me escuchaste Aomine?"

Después de un largo silencio. Aomine y Kuroko se rieron a carcajadas. Aomine estaba ocupado limpiado las lagrimillas que salían de sus ojos mientras que Kuroko cubría su boca.

¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿Porque Aomine siempre se ríe así? Incluso Kuroko se rio. ¿De qué se están riendo?

"Eres realmente lento Kagami-kun"

"Ves, incluso Tetsu sabe lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?"

"Si, debe ser difícil para ti Aomine-kun"

"Algo así"

¿Por qué me ignoran? ¿Y desde cuando Aomine llama a Kuroko por su primer nombre? ¿Y porque continúan riéndose?

"¿Podrían explicarme que es tan divertido?"

"Nos vemos Kagami-kun Aomine-kun"

"Si. ¡Cuídate mucho Tetsu!"

"Nunca te des por vencido en el básquetbol, ¿ok?"

Kuroko asintió y nos agito la mano. Nos quedamos ahí, viendo a Kuroko alejarse. El escogió su camino. No se dio por vencido y trato de cambiar por el mismo. Estoy impresionado con todos los objetivos que he tenido. Ellos pasan a través de mucha desesperación y escogen cambiar por su propio bien y de las personas que los rodean.

¿Y yo…?

¿Quién soy?

¿Cuál es exactamente el propósito de mi vida?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que Aomine alborotaba mis cabellos.

"No estás solo, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

¿Él puede leer mis pensamientos? ¿No estoy solo?

¿En serio?

Tengo a Tatsuya, Teppei-sempai, Aida-sempai, el jefe y otros…

Y tengo a Aomine.

¿Dije Aomine? No puedo creer que haya mencionado su nombre. Pero de alguna manera, no quiero retractarme de mis palabras. Todo se siente… bien.

"Entonces, ¿Qué quieres esta vez, Taiga?"

¿Qué quiero?

Ah sí, le gane a Aomine de nuevo.

Si. Otra vez.

En realidad, hay algo que siempre me ha molestado, aunque nuestros objetivos siempre terminan con finales felices, nada es gracias a mi esfuerzo. Siempre he tratado de darles apoyo pero en lugar de eso son las palabras duras de Aomine las que hacen que las personas cambien de opinión.

_ "Ríndete" _

_"Dije que te rindieras. Con tu habilidad actual no serás capaz de pelear contra ellos"_

_"¿De qué hablas? ¡Solo le estoy diciendo la verdad!"_

_"¿Acaso quieres ser siempre su sombra? Si es así, mejor déjalo y olvídate del basquetbol"_

_"Tu. ¿Quieres que te tengamos compasión? ¿O quieres que te defendamos? ¿Por qué crees que ya no eres útil para ellos?"_

_"Si continuas pensando que no eres útil y si ya no amas el básquetbol, detente y ríndete"_

Si. ¿Por qué me doy cuenta de esto ahora? Todo este tiempo, yo era el que perdía. Aomine es el que siempre era el que jugaba el rol principal cambiando los corazones de nuestros objetivos.

¿Por qué?

¿Porque lo haría?

¿Está haciéndolo intencionalmente?

"Hey Taiga. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?"

Aomine lucia preocupado. Heh, para alguien que quiere 'mi corazón' se preocupa por mí. (No olvidemos que Kagami aún no entiende el significado del 'corazón' que Aomine quiere)

"Q-quiero aprender a jugar básquetbol"

Aomine estaba atónito. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa e incredulidad.

¿Qué? ¿Qué está mal con mi petición? Solo dije que quería aprender a jugar básquetbol.

¿¡Me agarró!?

¿Huh?

¿Aomine…me abrazo?

"Si Taiga. Te enseñare a jugar básquetbol"

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué de repente actúa así? Puedo sentirlo temblar entre sus manos. No sé qué hacer. Estuvimos en silencio con la misma posición por un momento.

"…"

Aomine de repente susurro en mi oído con una voz profunda.

"y después de enseñarte a jugar básquetbol, te enseñare… otra cosa que es más interesante que el básquetbol T-A-I-G-A"

¿Huh?

"Aomineeeeee, bastadooo pervertidooooo"

¡Retractateeee!

¡Retractateeeeeeeeeee!

¡Me retracto de todo el sentimentalismo!

Odio a este chico.

¡Realmente odio a Aomine Daiki!

**Notas del final:**

Dije que habia sorpresa no? Aqui esta :DD Misaki les trae muchismos doujinshis de Kuroko no Basket! *-* hay de todo y si me dejan recomendarles uno, es un Kuroko x Kagami (Si Kuroko tambien puede ser seme! xDD) es el tercero no teman no hacen nada, pero vale la pena ver a Kurokocchi en modo pervertido! xD yo en serio lo ame! :33 Aqui les dejoel link:

yaoi -sei kurokonobasket. html (unir espacios)

Habia olvidado decirles... cuanto las amo! :'33 gracias a todos por su apoyo de verdad no esperaba recibir tan buenos comentarios y a las personas que leen tambien muchas gracias! 3 Hasta ahora entiendo como un simple comentario puede alegrarte el dia asi que por favor dejemosle saber nuestra opinion a las escritoras, en serio es lindisimo :33 asdasdasd les dejo mi cuenta de facebook por si quieren hablar conmigo, no muerdo solo acoso xD

www. facebook Blue . Thanatos (unir espacios)

!Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo en el cual espero no tardar tanto! Las adoro!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del fanfic: **

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el tercer capitulo, es un poco corto pero que les guste n_n

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece (si lo hiciera Kagami seria uke y tendría a la generación de los milagros como su harem personal xD) tampoco este fic, le perteece a YooDidii! (amo sus fics *-*)

Si quieren leer el fanfic en ingles aqui esta el link:  
archiveofourown works/ 938167 / chapters /1827646 (unir espacios)

**Kagami POV**

Un día despejado. Perfecto para jugar básquetbol.

¿Hmm? Sí, soy capaz de jugar básquetbol ahora.

¿Cómo? Fue… fue… gracias a Aomine y por supuesto también es gracias a mi extraordinario talento, ¡así que pude perfeccionarlo en dos meses!

¿Están sorprendidos?

Han pasado dos meses desde que terminamos la misión de Kuroko. Por dos meses, casi todos los días practique básquetbol con Aomine. Es difícil de admitir, pero Aomine es realmente bueno en esto. Su estilo de juego es diferente a todos los que haya visto antes. Libre, poderoso y dinámico. Juega sin importarle lo que pase alrededor, juega como él quiere, relajado y disfrutándolo. Cuando él juega básquetbol, siento que Aomine es realmente… genial.

"…"

¿Realmente dije que Aomine es genial?

Creo que mi cerebro esta tan cansado que ya no puede pensar apropiadamente. Necesito aire fresco para calmar mi mente y quizás jugar un poco de básquetbol. Inmediatamente tome una pelota de básquetbol que estaba en la esquina de mi habitación y baje a la tierra.

Fui al lugar donde Aomine y yo usualmente practicamos. Aunque he estado aprendiendo básquetbol por dos meses, siento que soy bueno en esto.

¡Hey! ¡No me miren así! ¡No me estoy elogiando a mí mismo, solo estoy diciendo la verdad!

¡No dije que fuera fácil! Mi mano estaba un poco rígida al principio, pero mejoro luego de algunos días. Mi cuerpo se sentía muy familiar con todos los movimientos. En momentos como esos, siempre pienso…

¿Solía jugar básquetbol?

Como dije antes, cuando desperté hace cinco meses atrás no recordaba nada acerca de mí. Hyuuga-sempai me dijo que hay algunos ángeles que solían ser humanos. Pero después de morir se convierten en ángeles y olvidan sus vidas como humanos.

Cuando era humano, ¿solía amar el básquetbol como lo hace Kuroko? ¿Jugué básquetbol con mis amigos? ¿Habré tenido padres? ¿Fui a la escuela e hice otras actividades humanas?

No lo sé, hasta ahora no había querido saber quien soy.

Yo-

Tenía miedo.

Si, miedo de saber la verdad acerca de quién soy. ¿Fui realmente un humano? ¿Tuve una familia? ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? ¿Cómo morí?

y…

¿Alguien me habrá extrañado cuando me fui...?

¡Aaaarrrgh! ¡No puedo pensar así! Creo que por ahora voy a disfrutar mi vida como ángel. Hice rebotar la pelota hacia el aro salte con todas mis fuerzas y anote.

¡GASP!

Voltee hacia el sonido. Vi a un chico alto y rubio con su uniforme escolar parado frente a la cancha.

¿Hm? ¿Ese rostro me es familiar? ¿En dónde habré visto a este chico, huh?

Oh, ya recuerdo. Él es uno de los ex compañeros de equipo de Kuroko. Eerrr… ¿cuál era su nombre? Ummm…. ¿Ki…se? Si, Kise.

Seguía parado con su boca abierta, mirándome. ¿Cuál es su problema?

"¡Heeeey!"

Seguía sin moverse, sus ojos aún sobre mí.

"¡Heeeey! ¿Me escuchaste rubio?"

Salió de su ensimismamiento, se froto los ojos y parpadeo viéndome tontamente. Uuugh estoy molesto ahora.

"¿Qué estas mirando? ¿Tienes un problema conmigo?"

"¡Ah! No-no es eso… Umm…"

Se acercó a mí y se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo lamento, estaba caminando cerca y te vi jugando básquetbol. Te vi llevar el balón al aro y anotar. En ese momento sentí…"

"¿Que?"

Lo mire molesto.

"Uuumm… vi alas en tu espalda"

¡Mierda!

Parece que sin darme cuenta, mis alas salieron por un momento. ¡Esto es malo! ¿Qué debería decirle?

"Eso era…"

"¡Está bien! Creo que me equivoque. Perdón si te hice pensar que lo estaba inventando. ¡Pero tu salto fue realmente alto! ¿Eres un jugador de básquetbol?"

"Eerr… ¿sí?" creo.

"¡Wow! ¡Yo también soy un jugador de básquetbol! Oh, y mi nombre es Kise Ryota, ¡gusto en conocerte!"

"Mi nombre es Kagami, Kagami Taiga"

¡Riiiiiing!

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Dame un minuto"

El chico llamado Kise tomo su teléfono.

"¡Eeeehh! ¿Ahora? Si, si está bien manager. Estaré ahí"

Colgó y me sonrió.

"Kagami-kun lo lamento, quería jugar basquetbol contigo, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Espero verte luego ¿ok?"

"si, está bien"

Agitaba su mano mientras se alejaba.

"Nos vemos Kagami-kuu~uun"

Me despedí a medias con una sonrisa.

Que Chico tan raro.

No entiendo como Kuroko puede llevarse bien con personas como Kise.

"Buenos días, Taiga ¿una nueva misión?"

"Si, así es"

Regrese al departamento Yosen esta mañana. El jefe me llamo y me dio una nueva misión. Tatsuya me dio otra carpeta blanca. La abrí y la leí. No pude ocultar mi sorpresa.

"¿Qué sucede Taiga?"

"No es nada"

Volví leer la información de mi próximo objetivo.

Nombre: Kise Ryota

Género: Masculino

Edad: 16

Altura: 1,89 cm

Peso: 77 kg

Cumpleaños: 18 de Junio, Géminis

Tipo de sangre: A

Parece que tengo que volver a lidiar con el rubio, que es muy activo y alegre.

Regrese a la tierra y aterrice en la cancha de básquetbol. Me senté en una silla e intente esperar que Kise pasara por aquí para ir a su escuela. En ese momento vi una figura familiar aproximarse a mí.

"Buenos días Kagami-kun"

"¡Oh! Kuroko, ha pasado tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?"

Se formó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Kuroko, mientas ponía su libro dentro de su mochila.

"Estoy bien Kagami-kun. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¡Estoy bien!"

Me reí y apunte a su uniforme.

"Nuevo uniforme, ¿de verdad te cambiaste de escuela?"

"Si, lo hice"

"Uuumm, ¿Cómo son tus nuevos amigos?"

Se detuvo y me miro con un rostro serio.

"Todo está bien. He encontrado buenos amigos. También he entrado al equipo de básquetbol de mi nueva escuela. Ellos son muy diferentes a mis amigos en Teikou. Trabajamos y jugamos en equipo. Aunque me han transferido hace solo unas semanas, me aceptaron muy bien"

Pude ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Kuroko. Estoy muy feliz por él. Creo que está comenzando a amar el básquetbol otra vez.

"Si estas en la tierra Kagami-kun, eso significa…"

"Si, tengo una nueva misión. Y casualmente, la misión está asociada con uno de tus ex compañeros de equipo. Tu amigo"

"¿Mi amigo? ¿Quién?"

"Él es-"

"Kise Ryota, 16 años, jugador de básquetbol y modelo"

"Mi cuerpo se puso rígido luego de escuchar esa voz. No me digas que…"

"Buenos días Aomine-kun"

"Buenos días Tetsu"

¿Me odias Dios?

¿Por qué tengo que verlo otra vez? ¿Verlo en la cancha casi todos los días no es suficiente?

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Voltee y vi al dueño de esa mano, Aomine Daiki.

"Buenos días, Taiga. ¿Listo para nuestra próxima apuesta?

Sonrió.

**Notas del final:**

Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos la próxima semana. Les recomiendo que se pasen a leer "Jugando a Quererte de Zhena Hik "esta buenísimo su fic *-* Gracias por todo su apoyo me hacen feliz toda la semana! :33


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del Fanfic:**

¡Hola! Si, sé que no tengo perdón del señor Hades, pero aquí regreso con ¡un capítulo más largo! :DD de verdad siento muchísimo la tardanza, estaba enferma y sin ganas de nada. Sin más nos leemos abajito.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece (si lo fuera Kagami tendría muchísimos bebés xD)

Si quieren leer el fic en ingles aquí está el link:

archiveofourown works/ 938167/ chapters/ 1827646 (unir espacios)

**Kagami POV**

"¿Me extrañaste Taiga?"

"¡En tus sueños!"

"Si, siempre sueño contigo y en ellos eres muy… provocativo"

Aomine se relamió sus labios.

"¡Enfermo pervertido!"

"Hey hey, solo decía lo que pasa en mis sueños. ¿Quieres escuchar más detalles, Taiga?"

"¡Cállate!"

"Ustedes dos están muy empalagosos"

"Cállate tú también Kuroko"

"¡Kurokochiiii, Kagami-kun~!"

Esa voz…

"Kise-kun"

Genial, objetivo localizado.

"Buenos días Kurokochii, Kagami-kun y…"

Kise miro a Aomine. Oh si, él no ha conocido a Aomine. Kise frunció el ceño.

"¿Nos hemos conocido antes?"

¿Hm?

Aomine se encogió de hombros.

"Quizás"

¿Kise conoce a Aomine? ¿Cómo?

"Tú me pareces… tan familiar"

"¿Lo sientes también Kise-kun?"

"¿Tú también Kurokochii?"

"Si, cuando conocí a Aomine-kun la primera vez, también sentí que ya lo había conocido antes, aunque no dije nada. Pero viendo tu reacción, lo siento de nuevo"

"¡Es verdad! ¿Estás seguro que no nos hemos conocido antes?"

Kise y Kuroko veían a Aomine seriamente.

"Espera, espera quizás solo lo sientes tu Kise, no creo que hayas podido conocer a Aomine"

"¿Por qué?"

Esta vez Kise y Kuroko me observaban.

¿Por qué? Porque… porque… ¿él es un demonio? O…

"No lo sé"

"Quizás nos cruzamos en algún lugar"

Aomine disolvió la extraña atmosfera que había entre nosotros. Pero Kuroko todavía lo miraba sospechosamente.

"Pero… tú me llamaste por mi primer nombre ¿verdad? Cuando se conoce nuevas personas, rara vez se les llama por su primer nombre ¿cierto?"

Sí, eso es verdad. ¿Por qué, Aomine? Viendo mi rostro que parecería querer una explicación, Aomine suspiro.

"Usualmente llamo a la gente por su primer nombre"

"Entonces, ¡llámame por mi primer nombre también! Mi nombre es Kise Ryota, puedes llamarme Ryota"

"No. No quiero"

"Eeeehhh. ¿Por qué?"

"Ríndete Kise-kun"

Aomine usualmente llama a las personas por su primer nombre. Pero, el nunca llamo por su primer nombre a nuestros objetivos anteriores. ¿Por qué me siento decepcionado, uh? Así que… no soy el único al que llama por su primer nombre.

"No quiero hacerlo"

"¡Estas siendo injusto!"

Esperen, ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué de repente me sentí molesto? Kagami despierta, ¿Qué te sucede? Es solo que cuando Aomine me llama por mi primer nombre me siento…

Especial.

"¡Ah! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Tú también Kurokochii! ¡Tenemos que irnos!"

"Está bien. Nos iremos primero, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun"

"Hmm? Ah, sí. Nos vemos luego"

"No vemos"

Kise y Kuroko se fueron.

"Que mal que no pudimos obtener información sobre nuestro objetivo, parece que tendremos que seguirlo otra vez. ¿No está bien, Taiga?"

"… Si"

De repente me siento molesto con Aomine.

"¿Estas bien?"

Me encogí de hombros con un rostro serio "estoy bien"

"No. No lo estas. ¿Por qué no te enojaste cuando te llame Taiga?

"¿Enojado? ¿De qué?

"¿¡De que!?

"No dijiste que estás acostumbrado a llamar a las personas por su primer nombre. Así que no importa si me llamas por mi primer nombre ¿verdad?"

Aomine se veía confundido al ver mi rostro molesto. Pero luego sonrió.

"Hmmm, así que estas celoso, huh ¿Taiga?"

¿¡Qué fue lo que dijo!?

"¿Estas bromeando? ¿Yo? ¿Celoso?"

"¿Quién más? No necesitas preocuparte. Aunque llame a Testu por su primer nombre, para mí, tu eres diferente. Eres especial"

¿Soy especial?

¿De verdad? ¿Por qué de repente me siento tan feliz?

"Uuuhg, ¡solo cállate!"

"Has trabajado bien, Kise-kun"

"¡Gracias Sagara-san, gracias Miku-san, gracias a todos a todos! ¡Nos vemos!"

Kise se despidió de unas personas que parecían ser sus compañeros de trabajo.

"Whoaa! No creía que era modelo. Con su personalidad, debe tener muchas fans, ¿huh?"

"Si fuera el, estaría saliendo con todas esas chicas que van tras de mí. Que desperdicio"

"¡Tch! ¡Agradezco que él no sea como tú!"

Si, otra vez seguimos a nuestro objetivo durante el día. Kise Ryota, modelo famoso y un jugador de básquetbol bastante talentoso. Amigable con todos, despreocupado y casual.

Entonces… ¿Qué está mal con él? Parece muy feliz con su vida. Pero no puedo juzgarlo solo desde afuera. Muchas veces una persona escode su lado oscuro en sus corazones. Inconscientemente, está construyendo una nueva personalidad completamente opuestas a la que realmente es. Usualmente esto es hecho para poder adaptarse y sobrevivir al entorno que los rodea.

"Hey. Taiga. Mira"

"¿Hm?"

¡RIIIIING!

"Si, ¿mamá? ¿Un nuevo trabajo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Este sábado? ¡Pero tengo un partido de básquetbol contra la preparatoria Kaijou ese día!"

Parece que la mamá de Kise lo está llamando. Durante nuestra investigación, descubrimos que su madre es su manager.

"¡Pero mamá!... si… está bien"

Kise colgó con un rostro sombrío.

Mire a Aomine curiosamente.

"¿Qué sucedió?

"Al parecer su madre le dio trabajo el mismo día que el juego de básquetbol"

"¿Heeeh? ¿Por qué no lo rechazo?"

"Parece que alguien tiene una madre insistente"

Aomine estaba viendo a Kise que estaba caminando hacia la su agencia. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Si, la señora Kise es alguien que le gusta imponer su voluntad en su hijo. Pobre Kise. Estoy empezando a ver su problema.

"Se movió, sigámoslo"

"Hn"

La cancha de básquetbol otra vez. Al parecer esta cancha es el lugar favorito de Kuroko y Kise… y de nosotros también. Después de salir del autobús Kise se dirigió a la chancha la cual se ha convertido como en un segundo hogar para nosotros. Lanzo un par de tiros hacia el anillo. Algunos de sus tiros pasan por el aro sin problemas.

Pero hay algo único en los movimientos de Kise. Tiene más de un estilo. Algunas veces siento que juega como Kuroko, también juega como uno de esos jugadores famosos que he visto en las videocintas y en otras ocasiones… él juega de una forma fuerte y libre como… Aomine. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

"Vamos"

"¿Huh?"

Aomine tomo mi mano y aterrizamos atrás de Kise, estaba enfocado en su juego así que no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

"Hey"

"¡Whoaa! ¡Kagami-kun! ¡Aomine-kun! Ustedes son como Kuroko, apareciendo repentinamente"

Kise lucia sorprendido por nuestra apariencia, mientras estaba acariciando su pecho.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí tan tarde?"

"Más precisamente ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tu solo en este lugar tan tarde?"

Después de escuchar el comentario de Aomine, Kise sonrió tímidamente.

"Estaba aburrido y tenía ganas de jugar básquetbol"

Estábamos en silencio.

"Uumm… Chicos ¿quieren jugar conmigo?"

"¿Nosotros?"

"Sip, tú y… Aomine-kun ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo sabes que Aomine también puede jugar básquetbol?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que él es alguien muy bueno en el básquetbol"

Kise sonreía mientras miraba a Aomine.

"¡Tch! ¡Dame la pelota!"

Aomine robo la pelota a Kise.

"Así que, ¿dos contra uno?"

Sonrió.

"¿Crees que nos puedes vencer?"

"¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo, Taiga~?"

"¡Bastardo! ¡Ven aquí, no te tengo miedo!"

"¡Vamos Kagami-kun! ¡Venceremos a Aomine-kun juntos!"

Nuestro juego termino en empate.

¿Hm? ¿Feliz? ¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque logre empatar con Aomine, no estaba solo, ¡lo hice con Kise! ¡Dos contra uno y estábamos empatados! Aunque el juego fue ayer, todavía sigo estando molesto. Aomine apareció de repente y aterrizo en el mismo árbol en el que yo estaba sentado.

"Hey Taiga"

"…"

"Sabes, luces muy lindo cuando haces pucheros como esos"

¡Me atragante! ¿¡Li-lindo!? ¿Haciendo pucheros? ¡Claro que no, estoy frunciendo el ceño!

"Tu-"

"¿Cómo esta Kise?"

"¡No trates de cambiar el tema Ahomine!"

"Estoy tratando de discutir sobre nuestro trabajo, Bakagami~"

¡Uugh! ¡Realmente odio a este chico!

"Bien, parece que fue a su trabajo"

Aomine estaba mirando algo e inmediatamente, comencé a verlo también.

**Normal POV**

Kise estaba corriendo mientras veía ocasionalmente su reloj. El acababa de salir de la sala de profesores, había tenido un sermón sobre la importancia de asistir a clases. Últimamente, Kise ha sentido que no tiene suerte. El trabajo se ha estado acumulando; las responsabilidades en la escuela, una llamada de su madre y de sus compañeros de equipo. Desde que Kuroko se cambió de escuela, Kise se sentía más incómodo junto a sus compañeros de equipo, y no le gusta para nada. Kise comenzó a correr a través de la puerta de la escuela, cuando una persona de cabello negro llamo su atención.

"¡Yukio-sempai!"

"Oh, Kise"

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí sempai? ¿No estas con tus compañeros de equipo?"

"Estaba yendo a la practica con ellos, ¿tú no practicas con tu equipo? Nuestro equipo jugara dentro de tres días"

"Uumm… de hecho… yo-"

"¿Que sucede? Sé que ustedes son un equipo muy fuerte, pero no quiero que nos subestimen Kise"

"¡Nunca subestimaría a tu equipo sempai! Es solo que… parece que no podre jugar en el partido de este sábado"

Kise agacho la cabeza, Yukio estaba en silencio mientras lo observaba, suspiro y sonrió.

"¿Tienes trabajo este sábado?"

Kise se sorprendió y levanto la cabeza.

"Se-sempai ¿Cómo?..."

Yukio sonrió y palmeo la espalda de Kise.

"Kise hemos sido amigos desde niños, claro que te entiendo y se muchas cosas sobre ti"

Si. Kise y Yukio son amigos desde la infancia. Ellos se conocieron diez años atrás cuando los padres de Kise se mudaron a la casa de al lado. Eventualmente se volvieron amigos, pero los padres de Kise volvieron a mudarse así que ahora rara vez logran verse. Pero porque ambos aman jugar básquetbol, se reunieron en varios partidos entre sus escuelas.

"Lo lamento sempai"

"Tranquilízate. Yo entiendo, después de todo, si te reúsas a trabajar te meterás en problemas con tu madre ¿cierto?"

Kise asintió lentamente con la cabeza y Yukio se rio un poco.

"No te preocupes, ¿ok? Me siento un poco decepcionado porque no podre tener un encuentro contigo y estoy seguro que te sientes del mismo modo. Pero espero que puedas disfrutar de tu trabajo así como disfrutas del básquetbol"

"… Gracias sempai"

"De nada. Tienes que ir a tu trabajo, ¿verdad? ¿No ibas tarde?"

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Es cierto! ¡Voy tarde! ¡Tengo que irme, nos vemos después!"

Después de que ambos se despidieron, Kise corrió a la parada de autobús más cercana y luego tomo uno.

"Whoah Kise ha demostrado tener muy buenos amigos. Si tiene a alguien que puede darle apoyo de ese modo, no parece necesitar mi ayuda"

Aomine y Kagami estaban siguiendo el autobús volando, cuando Kagami volteo hacia Aomine y sonrió abiertamente.

"Parece que está mejorando. Tengo un buen presentimiento"

"No estés feliz tan pronto Taiga. No olvides que puede ser la calma antes de la tormenta"

"¡Tch! ¡Lo que sea!"

Kagami acelero y dejo a Aomine atrás. Aomine negó con la cabeza y sonrió a la naturaleza infantil de Kagami.

Kise termino con su trabajo y regreso a casa. Una vez ahí, su padre se veía muy ocupado leyendo el periódico y su madre lo llamo para hablar de trabajo. La atmosfera se tensó cuando Kise empezó a protestar y a alzar la voz.

"¿¡Podemos dejar de hablar del trabajo en casa mamá!? Estoy muy cansado y solo quiero disfrutar algo de tiempo con mi familia ¿puedo?"

"Kise, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a gritarle a tu madre!? Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar este trabajo para tu propio bienestar, ¡así podrás vivir bien tu vida! ¡Eres un hijo mal agradecido! ¿huh?"

"¿Para mi bienestar? ¿Así podre vivir bien mi vida? ¿Alguna vez les ha importado mi vida?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho! ¡Tu padre también!"

"No, nunca les ha importado. ¿Alguna vez me han preguntado cómo voy en la escuela? ¿Alguna vez me han preguntado sobre los resultados de los partidos de básquetbol? ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cómo me siento?"

El cuerpo de Kise empezó a temblar, apretó sus manos fuertemente. Viendo el estado de Kise y su esposa, su padre se acercó a ellos. El rostro de su madre empezó a lucir preocupado.

"Ryou-"

"Me voy"

"¿Ryou?"

Kise tomo su bolso del sofá, dejando a su madre que entro en pánico y su padre que le miraba preocupado.

"¡Ryou! ¡Escúchame por favor!"

El padre de Kise sostuvo a su esposa y negó con la cabeza. Entendiendo la señal que su esposo le había dado, la madre de Kise hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y le abrazo fuertemente.

**Kagami POV**

"¿Ves?"

Aomine estaba señalando con el pulgar a Kise. Lo vi con una mirada penetrante. Apártela vista de él y me enfoque en Kise, estaba caminando hacia nuestra cancha favorita de básquetbol.

Si. Debí haber sabido que esto pasaría. No pude haber obtenido un objetivo que pueda resolver sus conflictos por sí mismo o tener ayuda de alguien más.

Kise se sentó en una de las sillas que habían en la cancha mientras suspiraba.

"Kise"

"¿Kagami-kun? ¿Aomine-kun?"

"¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?"

Kise nos vio confundido pero asintió. Nos sentamos a la par de Kise. Los tres estábamos calmados, disfrutando la briza de la tarde y el silencio que nos rodeaba.

"… Soy un ángel"

"¿Huh?"

"Yo, Kagami Taiga soy un ángel"

"Y yo, Aomine Daiki soy un demonio"

Aomine miraba a Kise serio mientras sostenía su barbilla con su mano.

"Así que Uumm… otra vez, gusto en conocerte. Creo"

Kise nos miró estupefacto y con la boca abierta, suspire.

"Sé que suena raro y sin sentido, pero no mentimos. Se nos ha dado la tarea de aprender e investigar sobre ti. Te hemos estado siguiendo varios días y sabemos porque estamos aquí ahora"

Kise me veía muy sorprendido.

"Entonces… no me equivoque esa vez"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Vi tus alas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, verdad?"

Me reí pausadamente.

"Esa vez, sentí que eras hermoso Kagami-kun"

¿Huh?

"¿pe-perdón?"

Kise sonrió dulcemente.

"Ambos eran hermosos, tú y tus alas"

¿¡Hermoso!? ¿¡Yo!? ¿Cómo alguien puede decir que un chico grande y alto es hermoso? ¡Él está totalmente loco! ¿Y porque estoy sonrojándome como una chica?

"Tu-"

"¡Ahem!"

Ambos miramos a Aomine que lucía molesto.

"¿Podemos regresar al principio de nuestra conversación?"

"Ah, sí por supuesto"

Después de unos momentos, Kise miraba fijamente hacia la nada.

"¿Escucharan mi historia?"

"Eeerr…. Si"

"Me han dicho que soy una persona con mucha suerte. Decían que era famoso, con buen rostro y mucho talento. Soy experto en casi todos los deportes, pero nunca me enfocaba en ninguno. Tengo una habilidad especial que me deja copiar el estilo de juego de cualquier persona"

Eso explica porque tiene una amplia variedad de estilos al jugar básquetbol.

"Un día conocí a alguien que hizo que me interesara en el básquetbol"

"¿Quién?"

No puedo ocultar mi curiosidad. Aomine parecía tenso pero luego volvió a relajarse. Kise sacudió su cabeza y miro al frente.

"No lo sé"

"¿Eh?"

"Lo olvidé. Entre más trato de recordar a esa persona, es más difícil hacerlo"

¿Cómo alguien puede olvidar a la persona más importante en su vida? ¿Kise tendrá amnesia o algo parecido?

"Los que puedo asegurar, es que cuando vi "a esa persona" jugar, me sentí desafiado y entonces aprendí a jugar básquetbol"

Sonreí ante la historia de Kise. Es difícil no enamorarse del básquetbol ¿verdad?

"¿Así que amas el básquetbol?"

La pregunta simple de Aomine atrajo nuestra atención. Kise dudo un momento, pero luego cambio su mirada y nos miró serio.

"Si, amo el básquetbol"

Sonreí otra vez, escuchando la respuesta de Kise.

"Mentiroso"

¿Huh?

"Dijiste que amabas el básquetbol, ¿verdad? Entonces deberías jugar en contra de tu sempai en lugar de escuchar y quejarte de tu molesta madre"

"Eso fue…"

Aomine no puede medir bien sus palabras ¿cierto? Pero estoy de acuerdo con el esta vez, creo que debería empezar a hablar también.

"¿Por qué no eres honesto con tu madre? Hasta ahora siempre has tratado de mantener ocultos tus verdaderos deseos, deberías negarte firmemente y decir cuáles son tus razones. No hace ningún daño ser egoísta de vez en cuando"

Kise agacho su cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

"No puedo. Me gustaría jugar básquetbol libremente, pero tampoco quiero que mi madre se ponga triste"

"¡Cobarde!"

Kise miro a Aomine.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"C-o-b-a-r-d-e. Usas a tu madre como excusa porque tu corazón no está listo para escoger. Como dijo está persona, no hace ningún daño si eres egoísta algunas veces"

¿¡Esta persona!? ¿¡Cómo se atreve a referirse a mí como "esta persona"!?

"Si juegas básquetbol a medias como esto, no te atrevas a decir que lo amas"

La atmósfera estaba tensa con las miradas penetrantes de Aomine y Kise.

"¿Dijiste que soy un cobarde? ¿Dijiste que no me atrevo a expresarme?"

"Lo dice alguien que huyo después de una pelea con su propia madre"

Kise comenzó a ponerse rígido. Apretó sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Se levantó seguido de Aomine. Sus ojos todavía enfocados en el otro.

"Eeerr… chicos creo que deberían calmarse"

Me levante y les tome de los hombros.

"Solo hazlo. ¿Ok Kise?"

Finalmente logre que Kise volviera a mirarme.

"Haz lo que te dicte tu corazón. Piensa apropiadamente sobre qué es lo que quieres y que harás después de saberlo"

Kise me miro bruscamente. Pero unos momentos una sonrisa amigable volvió a su rostro.

"Si, lo haré"

Kise volteo y apunto hacia Aomine.

"Y tú. ¡Te probare que no soy un cobarde Aomine!"

Aomine sonrió.

"Estaré esperando"

Respondió con un todo despectivo.

Después de despedirse de nosotros, Kise volvió a casa. Lo seguimos silenciosamente.

En casa, Kise fue recibido con abrazos y palmadas en la espalda de su madre y su padre. Al entrar en la casa, la primera oración de Kise elimino todas mis preocupaciones.

"Mamá, papá amo el básquetbol. Pero también amo mi trabajo"

Si. Esa frase por si sola es suficiente para mí. Deje la casa sin ver los resultados. Siento que él debe decidir qué es lo mejor para su vida. Aomine voló junto a mi relajado. Creo que es consciente de la posibilidad de perder. Pero parece no importarle. Eso es típico de Aomine. Reí un poco. Aomine me observaba con una de sus cejas levantadas.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada"

"Todavía no has ganado, Taiga"

"Si, si"

Me miro molesto.

"Hn"

"…"

"Gracias"

"¿Huh?"

"Gracias Aomine"

"¿Por qué? ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza verdad Taiga?"

Trate de contener mi risa cuando vi su confusión y el me miraba extrañado. Respondí su pregunta con una enorme sonrisa. Sacudió su cabeza y se fue murmurando "esto es extraño"

Aomine, Kise, Kuroko y yo nos reunimos en la cancha de básquetbol otra vez. Todos nos reunimos aquí luego de que Kise nos invitara a Maji Burger. Nos contó los resultados de la plática con sus padres. Podrá jugar en el partido del sábado y luego ir a su trabajo como modelo.

Él también está tratando de mejorar en la escuela.

"Muchas gracias Kagamichii, Aominechii"

¿Huh? ¿Kagamichii? ¿Aominechii?

"Kise-kun tiene el hábito de agregar –chii al final de los nombres de las personas que reconoce"

Kuroko contesto la pregunta de mi cabeza mientras tomaba su malteada de vainilla.

"¡De nada!"

"Hn"

Kise sonrió abiertamente y pude ver… ¿flores? Si, flores esparcidas alrededor de él.

"Eso significa que Aomine perdió de nuevo, ¿Kagami-kun?

"¡Si!"

No pude para de sonreír.

"¿Perdió?"

Kise lucia confundido y curioso por saber acerca de la pregunta de Kuroko.

"Te explicare después"

"Uugh, Eres muy malo Kurokochii~"

Kuroko lo ignoro, y nos miró.

"Parece que necesitas tiempo para poder cumplir tu deseo, ¿verdad Aomine-kun?"

Aomine suspiro.

"Si. Eso es verdad. Vamos Taiga"

Él se volteó y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras se alejaba de nosotros, después se despidió de Kise y Kuroko.

"¡Hey! ¡Aomine Espera!"

Lo perseguí luego de despedirme.

Pasamos un par de personas. Hay niños alrededor nuestro, un comerciante que esta por abrir su tienda y un empleado de oficina que nos pasó.

"Nee, Aomine"

"¿Hm?"

"¿No has pensado que los humanos son interesantes?"

"Ellos son únicos. Muchas veces están desesperados y quieren rendirse, pero en poco tiempo pelean y resuelven sus problemas"

Aomine paro de repente y me golpee en su espalda.

¡Ouch!

"¿Por qué te detuviste tan repentinamente?"

Él no respondió mmi pregunta. Sus ojos miraron hacia la distancia.

"No todos lo humanos son como tú crees, Taiga"

"¿Puedes darme alguna razón para lo que has dicho?"

Cruce mis brazos y mira a Aomine molesto.

"Porque yo una vez fui humano"

¿Huh?

¿Aomine ha sido un humano?

No había terminado de digerir lo que él me dijo, cuando Aomine había desaparecido de mi vista. Con eso, el caso de Kise estaba cerrado con la "extraña declaración" de Aomine.

**Notas del Final:**

Awww ¡sinceramente este capítulo me encanto! 3 y hubo más momentos para nuestra amada parejita. Tengo que aclarar que para el próximo capítulo habrá un personaje original que tiene el mismo apellido que el hongo disculposo! xD se llamara también Sakurai, digo esto para que no se confundan de todos modos lo volveré a mencionar, y por supuesto de nuevo pedirles disculpas. Ya no tardare tanto en actualizar y en unos días subiré el capítulo cinco en compensación. Muchas gracias por su apoyo no saben cuan feliz me han hecho ¡nos leemos en unos días! :DD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del Fanfic:**

¡Tachan! ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo cinco! Déjenme decirles que disfrute muchísimo traducirlo y estoy segura que las hará reír un poco xD. Y recordarles que hace su aparición estela el personaje original Sakurai que no tiene nada que ver con el hongo disculpon. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Sin más nos leemos abajito.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece (porque ya deje claro que si lo fuera Kagami sería el uke más uke de todos xD) tampoco este fic, le pertenece a la maravillosa YooDidii.

Si quieren leer el fic en ingles aquí está el link:

archiveofourown works/ 938167/ chapters/ 1827646 (unir espacios)

**Kagami POV**

"¡Hola, Kagami!"

"¡Oh! ¡Hola sempai! ¿No esta Hyuuga sempai con usted hoy?"

"Si, él está obteniendo nuestra nueva misión en el departamento Yosen"

"Eso quiere decir, ¿que irán a la tierra de nuevo?"

"Sip, Hyuuga estaba muy molesto por que apenas habíamos terminado nuestra última misión hace una semana y ya tenemos una nueva"

Si. Teppei-sempai y Hyuuga-sempai son ángeles de alto rango que trabajan en pareja. Usualmente los ángeles que trabajan con más de una persona son quienes tienen las misiones más difíciles y estas requieren más de un ángel. Y sus compañeros generalmente no cambian.

Mientras estábamos hablando, Hyuuga-sempai apareció irritado y con una carpeta blanca en sus manos.

"Oh ¿Kagami? El jefe dijo que fueras a obtener tu nueva misión con Himuro"

"¿También tengo una misión? Demonios, apenas termine la última hace dos semanas"

No fui capaz de esconder el ceño fruncido en mi rostro. Hyuuga-sempai me sonrió y me dio ánimos y Teppei-sempai me dio unas palmadas en la cabeza. Luego de despedirse, se marcharon para encontrar su objetivo.

Al parecer hoy no es mi día, ¿verdad?

"¿Por qué estás haciendo una cara como esa, Taiga?""

"¿Sabes porque la estoy haciendo, verdad?"

Tatsuya rio un poco y me dio los archivos dela misión.

"Hyuuga-sempai y Teppei-sempai están haciendo la misión juntos, y yo, solo. A veces siento que el jefe me odia"

"¿Pero tú también tienes un compañero en cada misión, cierto?"

"¿Compañero? ¿Quién?"

"Un chico atractivo con piel oscura y cabello azul. Tu amigo el demonio"

"¿Qu- quieres decir Aomine? ¡Él no es mi compañero, es mi rival! ¿Y no es atractivo? ¿Tatsuya, estás loco?"

Tatsuya solo se encogió de hombros y me dio jugo.

"Pero aunque soy un hombre, tengo que admitir que él es muy apuesto"

"¡Tch! ¡Lo que sea!"

Hablando de Aomine desde el caso de Kise, no nos hemos visto otra vez. Cada vez que le pregunto si quiere entrenar conmigo, se excusaba diciendo que estaba ocupado. ¿Le paso algo? ¿Porqueno me dijo nada? Como puede hacer que me pre-

¿¡Que!?

¿¡Queeee!?

¿Me preocupe por ese bastardo?

No, no, no estoy preocupado, solo estoy… eerr… curioso… ¡sí! ¡Si! Solo me da curiosidad saber por qué no se ha presentado.

¡Solo olvídate de ese apuest- ese Ahomine, Kagami!

Volví a enfocarme en el archivo y comencé a leerlo.

Nombre: Sakurai Juunichi.

Edad: 21 años.

Género: Masculino.

Altura: 1.93 cm.

Peso: 78 kg.

Cumpleaños: 19 de Abril, Aries.

Tipo de sangre: B

Tatsuya miro el archivo y silbo.

"Otro chico apuesto"

Lo mire extrañado.

"¿Qué?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"Nah, no importa"

Me estaba preparando para salir de la habitación, pero él me detuvo.

"¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?"

"¿Apuesta? ¿Para qué?"

"Tu amigo el demonio tendrá la misma misión que tu"

"No lo creo. Algunas veces tenemos las mismas misiones, pero parece que esta vez no lo veré"

"Tú no obtuviste las mismas misiones que el pocas veces, tu siempre obtienes las mismas que el"

"¡Cállate Tatsuya! Olvídalo. ¡Estoy seguro, de que Aomine y yo no tendremos la misma misión!"

"¡Oye! Taiga. El luce como nuestro objetivo. Vamos"

"…"

"¡Oyeee!"

Este no es mi día.

"Taiga~"

"Si, Si ¡puedo oírte Ahomine!"

Parece que tengo que complacer a Tatsuya por esa estúpida apuesta. No creí que Aomine y yo tendríamos el mismo objetivo. Otra vez.

Y la peor parte es que el volvió a ser Aomine el idiota. Cuando le pregunte sobre su estado de hace dos semanas, el solo dijo ¿Dije algo como eso?

Idiota.

Si, como siempre seguimos a nuestro objetivo a su pequeño apartamento en un barrio un poco inadecuado para vivir. Acorde con la información, él es un huérfano con dos hermanas y un hermano pequeño. Pero parece que cuando llegamos, ellos ya se habían ido a la escuela.

Después de poner mucha atención a nuestro objetivo, me di cuenta de que seguramente es el tipo de hombre que es perseguido por las chicas. Guapo, alto, con buen cuerpo, cabello negro y ojos obsidiana.

Nuestro objetivo vive su vida como cualquier estudiante universitario. Va a la universidad, estudia, sale con sus amigos. Luego de universidad, el paro en una tienda de conveniencia.

"Parece que trabaja medio tiempo aquí"

Asentí con la cabeza y murmure.

"Su vida debe ser difícil, teniendo que mantener a sus hermanos y a sí mismo"

Nuestro objetivo termino su turno a media noche, regreso a casa y luego de unos minutos se fue luego de despedirse de sus hermanos.

"¿A dónde está yendo?"

Esta calle… ¿será solo mi imaginación?

"Aomine, este camino-"

"Sí, creo que tienes razón"

Sakurai se había detenido frente a… umm… ¿un club? ¿O un bar?

"¡Llegas tarde Jun!"

"Lo lamento, cambiare mi ropa inmediatamente"

Sakurai se adentró al club.

No, no, esto no puede ser…

"Aomine"

Aomine me vio seriamente.

"¿Hn?"

"Esta calle… eeerrr… este distrito…"

"Si Taiga, este es el distrito famoso para las personas gay"

¡Gulp!

"Entonces… nuestro objetivo"

"Bingo. ¡Nuestro objetivo es un anfitrión en un bar gay!"

Perfecto.

Perfecto, Kagami.

Hoy realmente no es mi día.

Aomine levanto una ceja mientras observaba mi expresión.

"¿Tienes un problema con eso?"

Negué con mi cabeza. No, no me importa eso de ser gay u otra cosa. Pienso que es extraño, pero todos tenemos derecho de amar a alguien y vivir su vida, ¿cierto?

Algunas veces me pregunto acerca de la cercanía de Hyuuga-sempai y Teppei-sempai. Pero ellos nunca hablan sobre ello, y tampoco he querido forzar el tema aunque me dé curiosidad.

Es solo que, me siento raro rodeado de personas gay. Creo que es algo razonable, ¿verdad?

"¡Vamos, Taiga!"

"¿Vamos a qué?"

"¡Por supuesto que entrar! ¿Qué pensabas que íbamos a hacer? ¿Estar aquí parados como tontos?"

¡Debe estar bromeando! ¿¡Entrar ahí!? ¡No, no! ¡No iré!

"No… si tú quieres ir ve solo. Voy a conocer a nuestro objetivo después de que su 'trabajo' este hecho o lo conoceré mañana en la mañana"

Aomine sonrió. Conozco esa sonrisa. El planea algo desagradable.

"Entonces, ¿eres un cobarde, Taiga?" ¿Estas tratando de dejarme ganar esta vez y preparándote para completar mi deseo?"

Apreté lo dientes. ¿Quién diablos se cree? ¡No soy un cobarde!

Después de cambiar nuestra ropa que según Aomine es más aceptable para ir a un club, aterrizamos y caminamos hacia la entrada del club. Sakurai quien parecía haber cambiado su ropa nos saludó, usando un pantalón y una camisa negra con los primeros botones abiertos.

"Bienvenidos a club Jigoku"

Club del infierno ¿huh?, es un nombre extraño para un club.

Sakurai vio a Aomine y luego sus ojos se detuvieron en mí.

Sonrió y sin quitarme la mirada, hablo con una voz profunda que haría que cualquier mujer cayera a sus pies.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

De repente tuve un mal presentimiento.

**Notas del final:**

¡Ame a Tatsuya! Le puso cierta palabrita en la mente a Kagami xD hahahaha ya verán los problemilla que trae Sakurai consigo, aww Taiga es un tsundere y amo cuando se pone así. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por su apoyo ni siquiera me había fijado que ya van ¡900 lecturas! *u* voy a hacer fiesta en la casa de libra! xD (los que hayan visto saint seiya entenderán! xD) Nos leemos el viernes si no surge nada. Recuerden el Aokaga es amor el Aokaga es vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del fanfic:**

¡Hola! :DD si, se que después de casi un mes, merezco se abucheada y si me lanzan algún tomate no me enojo xD pero en mi defensa no fue mi culpa! :cc ¡créanme que estos días han sido de esclavitud! TwT abajito les cuento mis desgracias, hoy a drama al final del capítulo –spoiler ¿dónde?- xD

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, (a estas alturas ya de seguro saben mi amor insano por el pelirojo xD) ni tampoco esta historia yo solo la traduje con el sagrado permiso de YooDidii.

Si quieren leer el fic en ingles aquí está el link:

works/ 938167/ chapters /1827646 (unir espacios)

**Kagami POV**

"Lo siento, pero él es mío"

Sakurai y yo miramos a Aomine quien repentinamente apareció tras de mí y enrollo sus manos en mi cintura.

"Que-"

Aomine hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y puso sus labios en mi oreja.

"Si no quieres que tu preciada virginidad esté en peligro, más te vale seguirme la corriente"

¿¡Qué quiso decir con mi 'preciada virginidad'!?

Aomine bastar-

Y luego me di cuenta de lo que quiso decir. Mi rostro se sonrojo y mis orejas se tornaron rojas.

Sakurai entrecerró los ojos y luego nos sonrió.

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué es lo que un par de amantes están haciendo en un lugar como este?"

¡No nos creyó! ¡Claro que sospecha algo! ¿Por qué amantes irían a un club de anfitriones?

Aomine se encogió de hombros.

"Nos sentíamos aburridos y queríamos tener un poco de diversión. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?"

"Nope. Así que, ¿puedo tomar prestada a tu pareja por un momento? Estaré feliz de acompañarlo. Puedes tener diversión con mis compañeros. Tenemos muchos chicos lindo en este lugar"

Aomine alejo sus manos de mi cintura.

"Claro. Aquí lo tienes"

¡Idiota! Hace un momento estaba actuando como un novio posesivo y ahora, ¿deja ir a su amante con un anfitrión? El realmente me molesta.

Una vez que entramos en el club, mis ojos miraban alrededor del lugar. ¡Wow! La habitación realmente luce como uno de esos clubes de anfitriones que son usualmente retratados en las series y mangas shoujo. ¿Cómo conozco mangas shoujo? ¡No se atrevan a preguntarme!

Algunos chicos "lindos" se lanzaron ellos mismos a Aomine. Rodé mis ojos y seguí a Sakurai quien me llevo a través de la habitación y se sentó frente a una mesa pequeña.

"¿Quieres beber algo?"

"Mmm… no"

Algunas veces, no puedo manejar el alcohol y mi estado de ebriedad. La última vez que estuve ebrio termine avergonzándome a mí mismo bailando frete a todos mis amigos con mi pecho desnudo y… umm… orejas de tigre en mi cabeza.

Olvídenlo. Un mal recuerdo.

Sakurai se presentó y me pregunto algunas cosas casuales. Al principio, no me sentía muy cómodo, estando en ese lugar. ¿Cómo podría? Veía muchas parejas alrededor quienes no dudaban en mostrar su cercanía. Había un hombre asalariado con un chico muy guapo colgando en sus brazos, y un chico lindo y un hombre con un rostro hermoso diciéndose cumplidos el uno al otro. Esto es realmente un club de anfitriones como en las películas. Pero con la diferencia de que… casi todo las personas en este club son hombres y también había un pequeño grupo de fangirls (¿) quienes estaban mirando alrededor con una hemorragia nasal muy emocionadas.

Viendo mi cuerpo tensarse, Sakurai rio.

"Relájate, si estas así de tenso harás que la gente piense que no eres gay o que eres un virgen que vino a este lugar por primera vez"

Desafortunadamente, ambas afirmaciones son ciertas.

"Mira, incluso tu pareja parece que está disfrutando"

Sakurai señalo hacia donde estaba Aomine, estaba rodeado por algunos chicos, uno de ellos puso rodeo su mano en su cuello y se sentó en su regazo.

No sé porque, pero estoy muy molesto. ¿No se suponía que estábamos aquí para conseguir información? ¿¡Por qué se estaba divirtiendo con ese grupo de chicos con rostro femenino!?

Esperen, soné como un novio celoso.

No, tu no escuchaste o dijiste nada acerca se estar celoso. Escuchaste mal, ¿ok?

"Realmente te gusta ¿cierto?"

"¿Huh?"

Sakurai me sonrió gentilmente. Lo mire confundido. Suspiro y me miro mientras apoyaba su barbilla con su mano.

"No sé porque dejo a su adorable novio con alguien más. Si yo fuera el, te encerraría y no dejaría que nadie te viera"

¿Está molestándome? Porque de cualquier forma logro hacerme sonrojar como una chica. Para distraerme, tomo un sorbo del juego de naranja que está en mi mano.

"¿Quieres vengarte un poco?"

"¿Huh?"

Sakurai se inclinó acercándose más a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Estaba en shock y antes de darme cuenta Aomine apareció y me apretó contra cuerpo. Puso su mano alrededor de mis hombros.

"No vamos a casa"

Sin escuchar mi respuesta, Aomine me arrastro hacia afuera. Mire hacia atrás y vi a un sonriente Sakurai despidiéndose de mí.

"Nos veremos… Taiga"

Aomine agarro mi muñeca con fuerza.

Cuando salimos, se volteo hacia a mí.

"¿¡Qué diablos estabas haciendo con él, Taiga!?

"¡S-solo estaba hablando con el!"

"¿Hablando? ¡Todo lo que vi fue que él te beso en la mejilla y tú te sonrojaste como una chica!"

"¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Él y yo solo-"

"Escucha Taiga. ¡No vuelvas a tratar de buscar información de Sakurai sin mí a tu lado! ¿Entendiste?"

"Pero-"

"¿Entendiste?"

No dije nada. La persona que está frente a mí no es el usual Aomine. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, y pude ver claramente el enojo en ellos. No sé qué es lo que le molesta tanto, pero mis instintos me dicen que me calle y pare esta pelea.

"Uugh, como sea"

¿¡Qué es lo que quiere decir!? ¿¡Cómo se atreve a ordenarme!? ¿¡Quién se cree que es!? Han pasado dos días desde el incidente del club de anfitriones y desde entonces Aomine no me deja solo. El siempre aparece y nunca me deja hablar con Sakurai directamente. Si esto continua, ¿Cómo se supone que obtendré información sobre él? Afortunadamente Aomine no vino hoy para 'protegerme', tenía cosas que hacer. Pero antes me dio un consejo '¡no olvides lo que te dije! ¡No trates de acércate a Sakurai solo! ¿Entendido?

¡Ese bastardo Arrogante!

Pero no sé qué está mal con mi cerebro, porque seguí el 'consejo' de Aomine y no fui con Sakurai, en cambio he estado vagando en la ciudad sin rumbo fijo.

"¿Kagami?"

"Umm, ¿hola?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo? ¿No estas con tu novio?"

"¿Novio?"

"Aomine, ¿cierto?"

Uuugh, cierto. Acabo de recordarlo.

"Ah, si… él estaba ocupado hoy"

"Eso veo…"

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos.

"¿Estas ocupado?"

Si. "No…"

"¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Hay algo que quiero comprar"

¡No! "Eeer… ¿está bien?"

"¿Zapatos de básquetbol? ¿Juegas básquetbol?"

Estaba viendo los zapatos de básquetbol que estaban en la mano de Sakurai.

"No, pero mi hermano lo hace. Ayer, su equipo llego a la semifinal y quiero darle esto como un regalo"

Se froto atrás del cuello.

"Esos son muy buenos, ligeros y muy cómodos"

Sin darme cuenta, estaba señalando el par de zapatos que estabas en una esquina. Sakurai parpadeo.

"¿Juegas básquetbol, Kagami?"

"…Si"

"¿Aomine también?"

"Si"

El asintió con la cabeza.

"Así que fue el básquetbol el que los unió. Si yo también juego básquetbol quizás pueda verte más"

Inmediatamente cambie el tema.

"¿Estás de acuerdo con mi elección?"

"Sip. Vamos a pagar"

Después de que comprar los zapatos para su hermano, nos detuvimos en restaurante Maji. Sakurai me miraba impresionado y después se echó a reír mientras miraba mi plato con las hamburguesas que formaban una pirámide.

Hablábamos casualmente, y lo que me sorprendió es que Sakurai es totalmente diferente de la impresión que tuve cuando lo conocí. Al principio pensé que era una de esas personas que le gusta molestar a los demás. Pero resulta que es una persona muy agradable y gentil. El hablo sobre muchas cosas, la universidad, su trabajo y su familia.

Mientras habla de sus hermanos su rostro cambia y una sonrisa muy cálida aparece.

En tiempos como estos a mí también me gustaría tener un hermano. Lastimosamente fui hijo único.

¿Hijo único? ¿Cómo pude saber por mí mismo que fui hijo único?

"¿Taiga?"

"¿Ah… lo siento?

"Está bien. ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?"

Sakurai lucia preocupado.

"No, es solo que… recordé algo"

Me detuve en la última parte y mire directo a la nada.

Viendo como estaba, Sakurai me sugirió irme a casa. También me agradeció cuando nos despedimos. No me podía concentrar así que no note cuando Aomine aterrizo frente a mí.

"¿Dónde has estado Bakagami? He estado buscándote por todos lados y- ¿Taiga?"

Levante mi cabeza.

"¿Estás bien?"

Aomine puso sus manos y en mis hombros y miro directo a mis ojos. De alguna forma me sentí incómodo con su mirada y mantuve mi vista en todas las direcciones menos en la suya.

"Estoy… bien" Creo.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si… solo quiero ir a casa y descansar"

Aomine dudo un momento pero luego asintió con su cabeza. Sin esperar ningún otro comentario deje salir mis alas y me fui. Puedo sentir como Aomine me sigue y me ve desde atrás, pero no me importa. Me siento realmente confundido ahora.

¿Está mi memoria volviendo?

Seguimos a Sakurai hoy también. Aomine no pregunto nada de lo que paso ayer y estoy agradecido por eso. Sakurai hizo las mismas actividades como en nuestra última investigación. En la noche Sakurai tenía una cita con uno de sus clientes. Ellos sostienen sus manos casualmente sin que les importe las miradas de las demás personas. Intentaron ir a un bar, pero un fuerte jadeo los detuvo.

"Oh por…"

No fui capaz de cubrir mi shock incluso Aomine estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Jun-niichan?"

Sakurai, quien es usualmente calmado, parecía estar asustado y en shock después de ver al chico de cabellos oscuros frente a él tener la misma expresión que él.

"Ma-Mamoru…"

El chico no dijo nada por un momento pero su shock fue rápidamente reemplazado con un rostro decepcionado y dolido. Corrió e ignoro los llamados de Sakurai.

Sakurai persiguió a su hermano y lo seguimos desde atrás. Sakurai logro alcanzar su mano y lo detuvo.

"Mamoru escucha, puedo explicar esto"

"¡No me toques!"

Mamoru golpeo y alejo la mano de Sakurai.

"Ma-"

"¡Desagradable! ¡Eres muy desagradable! ¡Te odio!"

Mamoru se fue dejando a Sakurai congelado en ese lugar.

"…"

_"__¿Así que por eso te hiciste mi amigo? ¡Desagradable! ¿Crees que me atraen los chicos? Debes estar bromeando"_

_"__Es realmente desagradable, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que mi paciencia se termine! ¡Y no te atrevas a volver a mostrar tu rostro frente a mi otra vez!"_

¿Qué diablos…?

¿De dónde vino esa voz?

¿Por qué sonaba tan familiar?

¿Es también una de mis memorias?

"¿Taiga?"

Veía a Aomine desconcertado. Aomine lucia preocupado y… ¿triste? No lo sé, pero su rostro luce… extraño.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"No es nada. Estoy bien"

Aomine entendió y rápidamente nos acercamos a nuestro objetivo que todavía estaba en shock.

"…Sakurai"

"¿Ka-Kagami… Aomine…? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Aomine y yo nos vimos mutuamente y asentimos con nuestras cabezas.

"Necesitamos hablar"

**Notas del final: **

Aww espero que ya no les de mala espina Sakurai, yo lo amo y díganme ¿qué creen que pasara ahora? Taiga se está dando cuenta de muchas cosas, pero esto solo es la punta del iceberg y se viene el drama xD

Bueno, ahora déjenme contarles el motivo de mi retraso, aquí en mi país hay epidemia del chinkungunya (odio esta enfermedad con todo mi ser TwT) y pues resulta que a mi hermana le dio esto y como esta enfermedad ataca las articulaciones ella no se podía mover y quien creen que tuvo cuidarla si ¡sho! xD y pues mi hermana aprovecho para esclavizarme y hacerme su cenicienta TwT solo tenía las noches libres y deje de leer y traducir en la noche por que empiezo a tener problemas con mi visión :cc así que ¡eso es todo! Fue horrible :cc y bueno también he estado en la odisea de descargar el juego de Dramatical Murder ojala y no tenga problemas porque con lo torpe que soy para estas cosas xD.

En fin, espero que les guste tanto como a mí ¡la continuación la traeré el próximo lunes si o si aunque tenga que sedar a mi hermana! xD Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Nos vemos el próximo lunes. Cuídense de los mosquitos DD:


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas del fanfic:**

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Nos leemos abajito con los tomatazos y todo lo que me quieran lanzar(¿ xD.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece (las cosas que le haría a Taiga si fuera mío *u*) tampoco esta historia, yo solo la traduje con el sagrado permiso de YooDidii.

Si quieren leer el fic en ingles aquí está el link:

works /938167/ chapters/ 1827646 (unir espacios)

**Kagami POV:**

"Así que… ustedes dos… nos son humanos, son ¿un ángel y un demonio?"

Sakurai no miro con incredulidad.

"Si, entiendo si piensas que esto una broma, pero estamos diciendo la verdad. Lo creas o no, somos un ángel y un demonio"

Aomine se sentó junto a mí, parecía hundido en su ensimismamiento. ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando con el que ahora tengo que explicar esto solo!?

"Y… ¿qué es lo harán conmigo?"

"¿Huh…?"

"¿Qué harán conmigo? ¿Ayudarme con mi hermano? ¿Darme una mejor vida? ¿O que…?"

"Eeerr… no es así, voy a ayudarte pero más precisamente voy a darte apoyo y te aconsejare. Se nos prohíbe ayudar directamente a nuestros objetivos, porque estaría en contra de las reglas. Si alguien tiene un problema, 'él o ella' debe enfrentarlo y resolver por su cuenta"

"Eso quiere decir que eres inútil"

¿Huh?

"¿P-perdón?"

"Si solo vas a darme una conversación innecesaria o apoyo y no puedes ayudarme con mi problema, creo que no necesito tu-"

"¡Cierra la boca!"

Buena elección de palabras Aomine.

"Sé que debes estar en shock por tus problemas con tu hermano menor, pero eso no significa que puedas culpar o insultar a alguien solo porque te sientes como mierda ahora"

Sakurai se estremeció y miro hacia Aomine.

"¡Tú eres solo un demonio que hace que la gente sufra, tu eres el que necesita callarse!"

"Sí, es cierto. Soy el chico malo, un demonio mi hobbie es hacer que tipos como tú se sientan los más miserables en la tierra. Oh vamos 'mi hermano descubrió que soy gay y me odia' ¿y que estás haciendo aquí? Insultando a un ángel y peleando con un demonio. ¡Wow! Has progresado con tu problema con solo estar parado aquí"

Buen tiro Aomine.

"Tú puedes hablar libremente porque no has atravesado una vida como la mía. ¡Trabando para mi familia con lo difícil que es afrontar la vida con una orientación como la mía!"

No sé porque, pero siento simpatía y entiendo como Sakurai se está sintiendo. Su rostro juguetón desaparece y en un instante es reemplazado por desesperación. El realmente ama a sus hermanos ¿verdad?

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Te avergüenza ser gay? ¿Estás cansado de trabajar para tu familia?"

Sakurai parecía tratar de calmarse, apretó su puño.

"Sí, soy gay y no me avergüenzo de ello. Esta es mi vida. Y no, no estoy cansado de trabajar por mi familia, los amo y no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí ¡pero si me importa lo que mis hermanos piensan de mí! Sabes, quizá para ti soy desagradable pero ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Negarlo? ¿Aislarme? ¿No son ustedes gay también? Deberían saber cómo me siento"

Aomine estaba en silencio ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Aomine estaba en silencio! ¡Nunca pensé que sería incapaz de responderle a Sakurai! ¡Bien hecho, Sakurai!

Uuumm pero creo que no es momento para estar elogiándolo.

Sakurai volteo hacia mí. Pude ver en sus ojos dolor y arrepentimiento. Luego giro y se fue,

"¡Sakurai, espera!"

Quería apresurarme e ir tras el pero antes…

"¡Hey Ahomine!"

"¿Qué?"

Quiero reírme por que Aomine parece muy molesto.

"Gracias por ayudarme"

"¿Quién dijo que te estaba ayudándote, Bakagami?"

"Si, si, solo quería agradecerte, así que solo cállate y no necesito tus comentarios"

Con eso, deje a Aomine aun confundido a causa de mi agradecimiento.

"¡Sakurai espera!"

"¡Vete Kagami! Lo que dijo Aomine es cierto, mi problema no se solucionara si solo me quedo parado"

"Te ayudare"

"Eres el que dijo que no puedes ayudarme directamente, así que gracias pero no necesito tu ayuda"

En serio, algunas veces Sakurai puede ser tan terco como Aomine, quien piensa que puede solucionar sus problemas por su cuenta.

¿Hm? ¿Por qué de repente estoy hablando de Aomine? ¿Y porque se de los hábitos de Aomine…? Uuugh ¡olvídenlo!

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que harás?"

"¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!"

¡Este idiota!

"¡Cállate!"

Golpee su cabeza.

"¿Que? Porque tu-"

"¡Ya he tenido suficiente de tus comentarios! ¡A veces tienes que escuchar lo que otras personas quieren decirte para tu propio bien! Así que preguntare de nuevo ¿Qué es lo que harás?"

Sakurai me miraba seriamente.

"…Ir a buscar a mi hermano"

"¡Tch! ¡Ni siquiera estas seguro de lo que harás! ¡Geez, solo sígueme!"

Tire de la mano de Sakurai quien seguía confundido.

"¿A dónde me llevas?"

"Ya verás"

**Normal POV**

En una pequeña habitación, habían cuatro personas con diferentes expresiones. Sakurai lucia tenso porque era visto agudamente por sus dos hermanas. Después de ser persuadido por Kagami, Sakurai decidió explicarles el problema a sus hermanas.

"¿Él es tu novio?"

La declaración de la hermana de Sakurai me tomo con la guardia baja, Sakurai rio.

"N-no soy su amigo"

Kagami estaba casi gritando, tratando de calmar su rostro sonrojado.

"Si, él es mi amigo. Él fue el que me motivo a discutir esto con ustedes. Después de todo, él ya tiene novio"

Sakurai sonrió astutamente a Kagami.

Sus hermanas estaban en silencio. Después de un momento, la hermana menor llamado Rin hablo.

"Entonces, ¿eres gay?"

"¿Y Mamoru te descubrió y dijo que te odiaba? Tsubaki, la hermana mayor pregunto. Sakurai solo pudo asentir con la cabeza sin quitar la mirada de sus dos hermanas.

"¡Eres un idiota nii-chan!"

"¿Qué?"

Sakurai y Kagami parecían sorprendidos de escuchar esas reacciones.

"Hemos sabido de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo nii-chan. Nunca no presentaste una novia antes"

"De todos modos, te descubrimos en una cita hace uno meses atrás"

Sakurai estaba en shock con esa revelación por parte de sus hermanas. Así que ¿ellas ya sabían?

"Lo sabemos y nunca te odiaríamos. Eres nuestro hermano. Te amamos y sabemos que nos amas. Pero la próxima vez trata de ser más abierto con nosotras ¿ok?"

Sakurai las abrazo. Su rostro lucia aliviado mientras sus manos temblaban tratando de abrazar a sus hermanas. De repente, se escuchó el sonido de alguien entrar y Mamoru estaba parado frente a la habitación.

"Nii-chan..."

"Mamoru…"

Mamoru se lanzó a Sakurai. Lloraba disculpándose repetidamente y decía que sentía haber dicho esas palabras que lastimaban a Sakurai.

Sakurai solo sonreía, tratando de calmar a su hermano mientras que con su mano dibujaba círculos en la espalda de su hermano.

Kagami pensó que este era el momento de irse y dejar a la familia para que pudieran hablar. Salió de la casa silenciosamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Kagami POV**

"Gracias por tu ayuda, y ¡perdóname por lo que dije ayer!"

Sakurai agacho su cabeza hacia nosotros. Aomine sonrió resumido.

"¡Te lo dije!"

"¡Tch! Si, sé que soy un idiota, ¡pero tú eres un bastardo presumido!"

Sakurai fingió verlo ferozmente, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

"Y eres tan afortunado de tener un novio como Kagami ¿lo sabes cierto? Un ángel y un demonio es como Romeo y Julieta ¿huh?"

Esperen. Esto debería esclarecerse.

"Sakurai, la verdad es-"

"Sí, soy un bastardo afortunado que consiguió un novio 'lindo' como Taiga"

Aomine me abrazaba por detrás y otra vez susurro en mi oído.

"Tu virginidad todavía peligra así que solo escucha lo que diga, okay… baby~"

¡Imbécil!

"Oh, quiero preguntarles algo"

La voz de Sakurai me distrajo mientras trataba de deshacerme del agarre de Aomine. Sakurai nos miraba con una gran sonrisa.

¡Oh, estoy seguro que no me va a gustar su pregunta!

"¿Quién es el uke?"

¿Hm? ¿Uke? ¿Qué es uke?

Aomine señalo con su dedo pulgar hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"El"

Sakurai rio y luego le dio a Aomine un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Lo sabía. Creo que Kagami es muy lindo para ser seme. ¡Eres muy afortunado!"

"¡Heeey! ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿De qué están hablando exactamente? ¿Qué es uke? ¿Y que es seme?

Realmente no me gustan sus expresiones. ¡Esa sonrisa! Y ellos negaron con la cabeza juntos.

"Lo sabrás luego"

"Y es mejor si no lo entiendes"

¡Espereeen! ¿Puede alguien explicármelo? Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

¡Y tú! ¡No te rías! ¡Solo explícame lo que ellos están hablando!

Aomine y Sakurai están todavía riendo y hablando. Creo que ellos serían buenos amigos.

Está bien, más tarde encontrare el significado de uke y seme, por ahora me da gusto que este caso haya terminado bien.

Buen trabajo para mí y… ¿Aomine?

**Notas del final:**

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Ame la última parte! Nuestro pobre Taiga es demasiado inocente xD bueno hoy no tengo ninguna excusa simplemente la flojera me gano :c y es que empecé a ver varias series y eso me quito el tiempo. ¿Alguna de ustedes noto que amor yaoi estuvo con fondo blanco con celeste? ¡Yo quería que se quedara así! Me di cuenta que el fondo negro es molesto y luego de leer un rato comienzo a ver mal *llora* buenos les dejo el link de donde descargue Dramatical Murder ¬w¬ está buenísimo el juego. ¡Gracias por su apoyo y por sus sensuales reviews! :33 Nos leemos pronto y cuídense mucho.

Link de Dramatical Murder:

ainofansub . freeforums dramatical- murder- ingles (unir espacios)


End file.
